Hunter
by mfordy24
Summary: A girl from a small fishing town. A boy from the slums. A girl from the desert. A boy from above the masses. These four are linked by the singular act of becoming a Huntsman, a force for good and justice. On their journey, they will fight to protect humanity, be brought into an underworld of crime, shown wonders man has never seen, and find out what it truly means to be a Huntsman.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

I was born in Cauld, this small town by the sea on Vale's western coast. My father used to be a sailor from Mistral who moved in and out of the docks on a regular basis. One day, he grew sweet on my mom, who worked in a flower shop back then. He stayed in Cauld, married her, and started a fishing business. They eventually had my two older brothers, Duncan and Hector, and about 2 years later, I was born.

Cauld wasn't big. It was just a trading dock that drew in shipments from Mistral and Atlas. The town grew out of sailors buying trinkets and toys for loved ones back home, or other necessities for the road ahead. Cauld had the start of a giant forest at its back, which stretched across the continent. Well-trodden paths and roads lead through the wood, leading to the mountains that bordered Vale. Few people strayed from that path. Fewer returned.

I remember a few things from Cauld; I remember the cool sea breeze, the sound of shoes on cobblestone, playing with my brothers on the dock. I remember my mother's laugh, the sea-stories my dad would tell, and the taste of fresh bread from Mr. Grand's bakery. I remember my grandfather winding epic tales of monsters and Huntsmen. I remember seeing Vale getting attacked. I remember those responsible being caught and tried, all thanks to the help of many Huntsmen and soldiers. I remember Mr. Grand closing up his bakery, and the sailors from Astral fighting anyone who said they attacked Vale. I remember Vale rebuilding, reuniting the Kingdom under one flag. I remember my grandfather passing, and the day we held his funeral. But most of all from my time in Cauld, I remember the day I decided to be a Huntsman.

It was a hot Tuesday in spring. I was 12, playing with my brothers in the woods. We hadn't gone too far into the forest, and we were playing a game I couldn't remember. Whatever happened, Raleigh eventually found us. Raleigh was a bully, who picked on anybody for any reason. He had his lackey grab me as he taunted my brothers. He pushed Duncan too far, who tackled Raleigh unexpectedly. I jabbed his friend in the gut as Hector yelled at me to run. So I ran, faster and deeper into that dark, forbidden forest.

I ran and left my brothers behind. I didn't notice the forest getting thicker around me, or the trees rising up and blocking out the sun. I didn't even notice the tears on my face. I just knew I had to run. I eventually slowed to a stop, turning around to see the bullies hadn't followed. I smiled, laughing at my escape. The laughter died fast, as I looked around and realized I was lost, with no way of finding my home. Despair and sadness filled my body. I was exhausted, and I cried again.

I didn't hear it at first, but there was a growling. It caused me to throw my head up, suddenly aware of another presence. It wasn't like any dog I had heard, and I foolishly thought it was a wolf. I stood up, turning around to search for the noise. Nothing. Just darkness. Then I saw it. 2 red eyes.

I ran. Faster than before. A howl went out across the forest, answered a few seconds later. I didn't look back. If I did I would trip, and the thing would catch me. I ran and I ran until my body gave up. I fell at a clearing, one of the few places where the sun shone through the thickets of leaves. A single tree stump lay at the center. I turned onto my back, trying to scramble away from the growl. Then it came into view, and I knew that I faced no wolf.

It crawled on all fours at first, but soon lifted itself onto its hind legs, like some bastardisation of a human. It was black like coal, and seemed to be comprised of smoke, surrounding a physical form. It had sections of bone-like armour covering its limbs and skull. The red eyes gazed at me, affixed with mad hunger. I turned and another appeared, then another, and another, until a pack of the beasts encircled me. The first was larger than the others, and growled hungrily, falling back onto all fours. It stalked towards me, as the others followed suit. I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. I could only stare my death with tear-stained eyes.

Suddenly one stopped, lifting its head. Others did the same, but the largest continued on driven only by its hunger. It only stopped when one fell dead, drifting into ash. Another dropped, it's head cut cleanly from the neck. The alpha stopped, as more and more fell, until only it was left. It stood back up, forgetting me completely. My mind willed me to run, but my body lay frozen in fear. The monster suddenly swiped the air, and a man yelled, a form falling out of the air.

He was huge. Wider than the biggest oak tree and built like a house. He had long, untamed hair, leading into a beard that hadn't seen a razor. He carried two axes, loosely at the end of the handle. He had this strange aura around him, making him look like he wasn't there. Maybe it was my stress, or my tears, but something was off about him.

He stared down the monster, locking eyes with it. They paced, trying to learn each other's weakness. They stopped, and leapt at one another. His axe met the creatures claws over and over again as they traded blows. The monster seemed to have an endless supply of energy, and, while the stranger fought valiantly, he eventually felt the bite of the monster's talons. He was flung across the clearing, dropping one axe, as the other flew from his hands, thudding head first into the ground near me. The monster stalked over to the stranger, ignoring me completely. The stranger sat against the tree he had hit, clutching his side. He could only look at the creature ahead, with a grim face. The creature came close, and he tried to lash out against it, but the monster saw the blow and caught the stranger's wrist, lifting him from the ground.

I looked on in fear, in anger, and then looked to the axe. It was an ornate thing, with a blade inscribed with interlocking circles, and a handle of deep brown wood. I lifted my self, my body numb with fear. I crept over to the axe, gripping the handle with both hands. I pulled hard and the blade came free with a crunch of dirt. The creature's head snapped to the side, to look at me, clumsily holding the axe close to my chest. He threw the stranger back against the tree and turned to me. He growled at me, but I stood still. I wasn't afraid anymore. I stood not in fear, but in defiance.

I raised the axe above my head, and screamed a war cry as I charged. The creature leapt onto all fours and met my charge head on. I stepped up onto the tree trunk and launched myself into the air. As I did, the creature tried to leap up to cut me down, but was stopped by the grip of the stranger, holding its ankle. It thudded back to the ground as I descended. It looked up and had a look in its eyes I had never expected. Fear.

I landed, the axe hitting the creature's skull with a sickening thud and crunch. I fell badly, and twisted my ankle, falling on my side, to see the creature fade into grey smoke. I was dazed. I saw the stranger pick up his axe, placing it in a cover on his back. He then turned to me and walked over, crouching low to speak to me.

"What is your name, child?" He asked. His voice was rich and smooth like honey. I sat up, leaning on my right arm. I looked at the man before me and through choked breath gave my name.

"Chloe. Chloe Forsen."

He smiled, letting out a small chuckle. He reached into a small satchel made of leather and pulled out a glittering string of light.

"Chloe Forsen. For bravery in the face of absolute danger. For having courage when others had been spent. For protecting those in danger before yourself. I award you a Token of Bravery." He placed the string of light into my hand, and I looked at the gift. It was a necklace, made from a single sliver of silver, formed into the shape of a stag's head. I clutched it in my hands and said thank you quietly, before my exhaustion forced me to blackout.

I woke up in my bed at home, with a small glass of water on the bedside table. I sat up, moving my swollen ankle, causing me to yelp out in pain. The yelp caused footsteps to thunder down the hall, and the door to burst open, revealing my older twin brothers, Hector and Duncan.

"Chloe!" They both shouted in joy. I smiled as they ran to my bed and hugged me. They asked me all sorts of questions I couldn't answer, as my memories of the event weren't the best at that time. They told me how they beat Raleigh and his lackey, and how they searched for hours to find me.

They asked if I got into trouble while I was lost. When I asked why, they said a Huntsman had brought me into town. I lit up. A real huntsman? They were my idols! Heroes who protected people from the dangerous Grimm that roamed the landscape! I asked who they were, but he didn't give a name. He just left me at the edge of town before taking off into the woods once without a word.

As they told me about my strange return, my dad entered the room. My brothers took off, rushing out the door, which dad shut behind them. He picked up a chair and walked slowly to the side of the bed. He sat down, elbows resting on his thighs and smiled at me.

"You feeling alright Pumpkin?" He asked. Pumpkin was his nickname for me, after one eventful Hallowed Eve when I was a toddler. I smiled back at him to try to calm his nerves. As relaxed as he looked, I could tell he was tense.

"I'm fine dad. I'm not hurt bad or anything!" I said. He chuckled.

"Really? Because you've been asleep for 2 days." The news hit me like a freight train. He saw my shock and quickly leapt to calm me down. "You're okay now," he said, as he patted my shoulder. "But I need to ask you about what happened in the woods."

I sat up. I knew this was coming. I told him everything but me killing the Grimm myself or the "Token of Bravery". He listened intently, taking in every word. He was silent for what seemed like an age. Eventually, he broke it with a question. "So I guess you're going to go for it? Becoming a Huntsman?" The question hanged in the air as I thought through my answer. I had always wanted to be a Huntsman, to be the hero of the story. But was I ready? I thought about the attack, and my place in it. I thought about the stories I was told by my grandfather as a child about their trials and foes. After an age of thought and comparison I made up my mind.

"Yes. I've never been more sure." I nodded. I tried to gage dad's reaction. His face was a stern wall. I could almost hear the no escape his lips already. He sighed, shaking his head with a half-smile.

"Well. Combat schools don't just take anyone." Dad smiled sadly. I dropped my head, defeated.

"But they'd be stupid not to take you." His smile grew wider as my heart rose in my chest. I leapt out of the bed to hug Dad close. He suddenly leapt out of the chair, like he had forgotten something vitally important. He rushed out of the room before returning with a large dusty case. He laid it on the bed, brushing away the dust to show the shining crest of the family Brazen. A copper shield, with an iron sword behind it.

"If you're going to be a Huntsman..." Dad said as he clicked open the case, "...Dad would want you to have this."

He lifted the case lid, to reveal a wooden T, with complicated pulley systems along the top. The bottom side held space for a large magazine, and a trigger. It was a crossbow, modified with an automated bolt reload system. I picked it up, finding it lighter than I expected. I gripped the weapon, with difficulty, as it was oversized for me. It was ornately carved, with a small switch above the trigger. I pressed it and the weapon shifted and came apart in my hands, shifting to form a pair of brilliant axes. I gave the axes a few test swings, before fitting them back into the crossbow form. I smiled as I put the weapon back in its case.

My father laughed as I turned to him with a big smile. He bent over so he was at my level and held my hand. "You know, being a Huntsman is dangerous, so you have to make a promise to me." He said, with a sad smile. "Make sure you come back each year on Hallowed Eve, so that we can have pumpkin pie together. That okay Pumpkin?" I giggled, and said I promise.

For the next 2 years, I trained to use my weapon effectively. I worked hard, and pushed myself at every step. I saw Duncan go to College and get a degree in chemistry, and Hector get his flying license, and watching him leave for the newly rebuilt Vale to open an air tour business. Then I left for Oakwood, a combat school on the coast about an hours drive away from Cauld. I kept my promise for 2 years and made sure to come home each October. I also kept my token safe, telling no one where I actually got it. Eventually combat trials for the huntsman academies arrived and I threw my lot in for Beacon. I passed, and was given a place at Beacon, and a chance to finally prove myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Go Wrong

Why do I have to forget the simple things? I even ran through the steps of the heist with Colby before I went in! "Watch for alarms. Track guard patrols. Don't get spotted! And most of all, don't touch anything you shouldn't!" His words were clear as crystal in my head, and I still failed to follow them! Now the whole gallery was on lockdown, and I had 30 guards all searching for me. I could see the headlines now. "16-year old thief Odell Harris caught in daring art heist!" I'd be a laughing stock. I wouldn't be able to return to the bar. I wouldn't see my friends. I'd either be homeless or rotting a jail cell within a week.

At least I would. But that would mean I got captured first.

I was hiding behind a small counter, crouched in a darkened auditorium. Colby had at least managed to cut power before I got caught, so the gallery was dark, and cameras were shut down. Guards were roaming with rifles ready, scanning the darkness of the gallery carefully, looking for signs of movement. The darkness was a needed advantage. They couldn't see through it like my Faunus self could. Still, if I got caught, I was as good as dead. I saw an opening and sneaked between exhibits, avoiding the sight of the guards. I wasn't going to avoid the guards forever, and the doors were locked. I needed an exit, and fast. As I thought of an exit strategy, the clouds above me moved, revealing the moon, which in turn illuminated some of the gallery with light. Hang on. If moonlight was getting in, the roof had to be glass! I could smash through and escape on the rooftops! But I just had to reach the roof.

Then I saw the giant skeleton in the center of the gallery. It was of some ancient creature that roamed Solitas long before man did. Its bones were found in the ice and preserved in the Kingdom Gallery, which I was currently robbing. It's long neck bones lead all the way up to the roof, and a few choice shots at the glass could make it shatter and give me an escape!

Of course, that plan barely made sense on paper, and reality had a habit of being a bitch for me. Still, I didn't have another way out, and a dumb plan was better than no plan… So what choice did I have?

This wasn't just some easy "walk along a wall" type of maneuver either. The bones were lumpy and fragile. If I put a foot wrong, I would slip, or the skeleton would break beneath me. That was hard enough not counting the barrage that would be headed my way once I started moving. The guards here weren't just 2 bit rent-a-cops. They were well trained and well armed. If I did get hit, they wouldn't take chances. Then I had to keep the haul safe, and if I fell, a leather satchel wasn't going to save them. All in all, this was a terrible plan.

But, again, what choice did I have?

I pulled myself around and un-holstered my weapon. Cyfredol, while old, was probably my most valued possession. It was a trident, combined with a semi-automatic rifle. It was slightly esoteric in the fact that the three tines of the trident acted as separate chambers for the rifle that cycled with each pull of the trigger. Sure it creaked with each transformation, but call me a liar if I didn't trust my life with it. I primed the weapon into the trident, which gave a loud 'schink' sound as the blades sprung to life. I think I could have been slightly subtler with that.

I sprinted towards the skeleton, hearing the guards nearby yell something along the lines of "Over there!" Then came the percussive sound of automatic gunfire. The muzzle flash of each guard's rifle lit up the dark auditorium, like fireflies, blinking for milliseconds before disappearing. I rushed to the skeleton tail, and stabbed into it using my trident to catapult myself up the spine. I guess I stabbed to hard, as the rest of the skeleton began crumbling beneath me. I ran faster, just beating the falling bones behind me. I switched my weapon into the rifle, and hammered three shots through the glass above. 2 panes smashed and shards of glass fell to the floor. I leapt from the skull and pulled myself through the frame. I sprinted along the roof as other shots smashed the glass around me. I carried on running when my ear suddenly burst in static.

"Odell! Odell! You hearing me?" cried Colby, my best friend and partner in crime. We grew up in the slums together, surrounded by crime and misery. We were just two kids caught up in a cyclone, unable to do anything about it. Until we decided enough was enough. I was always the more athletic of the 2 of us, but Colby had a way around tech and planning that I just couldn't fathom. We had pulled of heists together for the past 3 years, but this was the first time we had tried something as big as this. We were generally more successful than this too.

"Loud and clear Colby!" I shouted, as a helicopter whirred overhead. It held soldiers ready to put me down. "Package is safe, but I'm not! Can you get me a place to hide?"

I could hear Colby groan in frustration. He never liked getting loud on a job. His motto was famously "A good job is one nobody knows you've done." The earpiece tucked away in my head could transmit to his van a few blocks away fairly well. "Don't even tell me what happened! There's a building being refurbished across the street from you. Should be quiet. The basement has a way into the sewers, but that's the best I can do."

I let out a grin. Nothing like wading through shit to end a job gone badly. Still, I technically deserved it for getting caught. "You're a star Colby! What would I do with out you?" I laughed.

"You'd probably be in jail or have a hole in your head." Colby muttered, "I'm cutting comms now. You'll be on your own for about an hour at the usual place." The line went dead and I leapt off the building roof, aiming for the building across the street. I smashed through an apartment window and rolled back into my run. I slid under a table and ran through the doorway into a corridor. I rushed into the next unfurnished room and through the window frame, which hadn't been filled in yet with sharp glass. I landed on the street below with a clatter, and ducked as a group of soldiers ran past the alley I was hiding in. Once I was satisfied that they had run past, I moved around the building to the front door and opened up, slipping inside.

The building was still dark, but I found the entrance to the basement easily enough, and the sewer entrance didn't even have a padlock on it. While I couldn't hack a security system, or plan an elaborate heist like Colby, I could pick any conventional lock I found, and knew the streets and sewers off by heart. I had grown up here, and had a habit of wanting things hidden behind locks. I followed the sewer tunnels until I reached my familiar exit. It lead out into an alley behind my home.

I took a moment to compose myself and take in a breath of relatively clean air, and then checked on the haul. I had managed to steal a set of 4 vases that each had a representation of one season. The Spring, Summer and Winter vases were still intact, but the Fall vase was smashed to pieces. The set was more expensive, and would sell well on the black market, but a smashed vase would ruin the sale. Luckily, Colby always had a backup plan.

It just so happened that backup plan was me.

I focused myself, channeling my Aura into the shards of the artifact. The porcelain pieces slowly came to life, re-stitching back into the shape of the vase, before suddenly erasing any evidence of cracking or damage. My Semblance was useful for a thief, as it could fix anything if I knew what it originally looked like. I put the vase back in the bag, and threw the satchel strap across my shoulder, and walked out onto the street.

I emerged outside _The Usual Suspect_ , a bar looking out on Atlas' docks, and a well-known hangout for students, drifters and criminals. It was also a home to Colby and I, as we had pretty much lived in the bar since it was first opened when we were 4. The owner, Blaine, was a cheerful guy, who never stopped a person walking through the doors. His daughter, Flavia, was younger then me by about 3 years, and looked up to me like a big brother. We were a very dysfunctional family, but we made it work. However, after tonight's disaster, the family might not have me around for much longer.

I strode through the door, one arm clutching the bag strap. The bar was beginning to close up as I walked in, with Blaine wiping down the counter and Flavia mopping up. As soon as she saw me, she dropped the mop and ran to hug me, all the while screaming "ODDIE!" Don't ask me about the nickname; even I don't know how I got it. Blaine was slightly more controlled, flashing a wide smile and saying "Odell! Glad to see you're back in one piece."

I smiled back as I patted Flavia's back in a hug. "Glad to see the bar hasn't burnt down while I was gone!" I joked back at Blaine, who gave a hearty laugh. Like I said, happy families. You never got that in the slums. Blaine didn't have a wife, at least not anymore. I walked past the bar and through the back door into the storage area. A second set of stairs led to the loft, and my room. I carefully took each vase out of the bag and lined them up on my dresser. Colby would want to check each vase individually for damage before contacting a buyer. Blaine and Flavia didn't know about our current criminal career and we wanted to keep it that way. We were simply nice students from the local combat school.

I walked into our shared bathroom and checked myself out for any sign of damage. I had been lucky to get away with a few minor scratches and bruises. I bandaged up the cuts I got leaping through about three different windows and check out how the rest of me looked. I was the same as usual, in a surprising twist. I still had my bushy blonde hair and green eyes, as well as the rather difficult to conceal fox ears on my head. While being a Faunus has some perks, it's more harm than good, especially in the slums.

I heard a door slam angrily down stairs, followed by stomping up stairs. That meant Corby was home. Corby Aden was human, and had been my best friend for years. He had fairly long silver hair and brown eyes, set behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses. He burst into the room in anger, slamming the door behind him, before turning to me and staring me down angrily.

"What on Remnant were you doing in there! This shouldn't have been so difficult! If you listened to my bloody instructions when I told you then we wouldn't be in this mess! What do you have to say for yourself?" He was really difficult to take serious when he was angry, but I knew this wasn't the time for jokes. But that didn't mean I was going to back down either.

"Hey, it could have gone a lot worse you know! I've got the vases, and I didn't get photographed! We did a clean job!" I replied, trying to calm his anger. I had clearly not done that. He fumed even more and almost began tearing his hair out. "You think that was a clean job?! The police have put out a call for public information on 'A fox faunus with blonde hair and green eyes'! Remind you of anyone?" He paced back and forth for a few seconds, before sitting down on the bed. He wiped his face with his hands before looking back up at me. "You know what this means right?"

I knew it all too well. I was now a wanted man, without a place to hide in Atlas. I would get caught if I stayed here, and cameras across the continent would be keeping an eye out for my face wherever I went. I was doomed, and I knew it. I sat down on the side of the bed, next to Corby, and let out a long sigh. "So what do we do?" I asked.

Corby smiled slightly. "I'm doing nothing but selling the vases. You however are getting out of Solitas." I stared at him like he was mad. "You know I don't have the money to get out of Atlas!" He smiled again, before reaching under the bed to pull out a small shoebox, which he threw onto my lap. I opened the lid and found a one-way flight ticket from Atlas to Vale.

"I managed to forge a permission slip to attend Beacon Academy. It's away from Atlas and in desperate need of trainee huntsmen. They said you would make the cut." I stared at the ticket in my hand, unable to believe what Corby was suggesting. "But what about you?" I stuttered, slightly unable to comprehend the situation.

"I was never the heroic huntsman type. You've still got a chance. You won't have to hide in the shadows anymore. You'll be able to help people the world over, more than you ever could here. You can make a difference, Odell." Corby stood up, and opened the door to head home. Before he left he turned back to me with a smile on his face.

"You know me. I always have a backup plan."


	3. Chapter 3: Shifting Sands

The storm was strong today. It battered the tents of my fellow nomads. To an outsider, the tents looked like they would be ripped from the sands at any second, but we nomads knew how to keep our tents secure. The cloth scarf wrapped around my face, and the small goggles over my eyes kept me safe from the storm's worst effects, but it was always safer to remain inside. I wore thick, yet light clothing, keeping me warm in the night. I had tried to sleep, but rest eluded me. Instead, I walked around the perimeter of the camp, meeting the guards on watch.

They were all men, well-built and well armed to face Grimm and raiders alike. They were each specifically chosen for their role, and as such were fearsome foes in combat. I knew that all too well. I spared with them as part of my training.

I was very much an oddity amongst the nomad tribes. A soothsayer's daughter, wanting to become a warrior was relegated to the land of fairy tales. I had the keys to the kingdom, and I chose the sword instead. There were, of course, those who disagreed with my choice. They said I was overstepping my position, my place in life. Amongst those voices was my father's closest ally, the trader Vasuki. He believed tradition was key to our survival. My father, luckily, did not share the same thoughts, although he did have doubts.

I looked up to the sky. Through the sand billowing through the air, I could see the moon above, the shards of it's cracked surface pointing north. The moon was always a guide for my people, being named _Nashunte_ , the Navigator. The nomads were the first to perfect travelling by the sky, and helped map much of Remnant's lands. The sky was important to us, and always would be a guide to us.

I began walking through the main "street" of tents, I saw my father's tent had flickering light inside. I had been meaning to talk to him about what I should do next, but had never drummed up the courage. I walked past, not disturbing him. Instead I walked past towards Kana's tent, also still with a light on inside.

Kana Bastet was the chief of the guard, and a stalwart friend of mine. Inside, he sat in simple clothes, barefoot and polishing his spear. His spear, _Quadam Alkat_ was handmade as a gift by a blacksmith in Mistral, who had been protected from thieves by Kala while we were in transit through the Kingdom. He took care of the spear each day at night, knowing that it would protect him in the future if he did. He saw me enter and smiled, before returning to his blade.

"So, why do I have the pleasure of your company, Doe?" He asked. Doe was a nickname all the guards had for me. In part, when I made my wishes about training with them clear, they thought I was like a deer wanting to hunt rabbits. I also had a small set of antlers on my forehead, from my mother's side. She had died in a raid when I was still young. My father always said I was just like her: Feisty, and full of spirit.

"I can't get any sleep. The storm keeps disturbing me." I lied. It was true I couldn't sleep, but it wasn't due to the storm. Somehow I felt my deceit wouldn't work. I thought that was funny in a way. A girl who could create illusions couldn't lie her way out of trouble. The look on Kana's face said it all.

"Really? I think something else may be keeping you up. What's the problem?" Knowing my masquerade had failed, I sat down next to him and told him my problems.

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right." I said, after a hideous silence. "I don't know if I should be a warrior or if I should accept my place… I don't want to, but I'm not sure if I have a choice." I was pouring my heart out, and all Kana could do was nod. Eventually, he replied.

"You're having a crisis of identity. My soldiers get it all the time." He put down the spear and stared at me. "They constantly worry if they aren't doing enough or if they will fail when it matters. I give each one the same answer. 'We can always do more.' However, in all my years, I have never met one who has been like you. You saw your place in the world and said 'no'." He had a stern expression on his face, and his men had told me horror stories of his anger. I could feel my heart falling in my chest. Standing up, I bowed and said thank you, before turning to leave.

"Wait."

I stopped, turning back to see Kana stood up and arm outstretched.

"Don't think you're done yet girl."

I turned back around and sat down, as Kana lowered himself back into a chair.

"You said 'no' to a life of luxury and wealth. You turned around and chose the life of a commoner, a soldier no less. So I only have one question…" Kana looked my dead in the eyes. I saw a man who had lost so much and felt so much pain, and still stood unyielding against the dark. He had burdens beyond anything I could know, and he still marched on. I swallowed hard, thinking about what that could mean for me.

Kana saw my expression change, and remained silent. Eventually, he broke the whistle of the wind outside. "Can you take it? Will you shoulder every pain and burden like my soldiers and I have? If you can't, then I can't suggest you become a warrior. So, can you take it?" he was extremely serious, his voice losing all sense of mirth it once had. I swallowed again, gulping dry air like I was drowning in it. I thought long and hard about what this meant. Could I take it? Did I have the makings of a real warrior, or was I just a child that had lost her way? I battled the questions in my mind, until eventually I reached a decision.

"I can take it. No matter what I face, I will be ready." I said with determination.

Kana looked at me once and simple said "No. You aren't ready. Speak with your father, and see if he decides otherwise." He then simply went back to the spear, and told me to leave. I fled the hut, crying in anger. How could he say that? How? I had trained for years and somehow, I'm not ready? I'd show him. I'd show them all I could be a warrior.

The storm had gotten stronger, but I could still see the light of my father's tent amongst the sand. I stomped through the dust, each step taking ever ounce of my strength to fight the wind. Eventually, after what seemed like an aeon of time, I made it to the hut, throwing myself in.

The wind had silenced inside, and there was a strange sense of calm inside. My father sat in the center, siting atop a small pile of sand, meditating. He didn't open his eyes, even when I collapsed inside. He simply sat and asked "Amitola, why have come here this late?" I sat on my knees, taking the same position as he did. I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"I want to know if I can be a warrior." I said with directness I didn't know I had. My father was taken aback slightly, but he quickly composed himself and quietly said, "If you wish to be a warrior, you should speak to Kana… or did you think you could subvert his thoughts through me?" My jaw dropped. How did he know already? I dropped my head further, apologizing profusely, and turned to leave before I was stopped.

"Now Amitola," He said as I sat back down. "I am your father. And as such I will always protect and fight for you. But as the leader of this tribe, and its soothsayer, I have to think for them as well." I nodded. I knew that well enough. "However, as a soothsayer, I see what may be to come. And in my meditating tonight, I saw something interesting." My father was rarely wrong when it came to his visions, even if they could be vague. I asked what he saw, which was followed by a deep intake of breath.

"I saw you, and 3 others; A boy with hair like steel and a name he cannot say, a girl with a true heart, and eyes like emeralds, marked by something beyond me, and one last boy, hair like the deepest seas, who can never return home. You are training to fight back the deepest night, and you do so at a beacon of hope, once bright, but now weaker. On your journey you discover new worlds. Places of ancient forest, brightest light, and chocking ash. Each will fall, as will your friends, and the world shall be engulfed by fire. You will stand as a warrior of light, even when you fall too. The end will be painful, but your head will still be held up to the light..."

He suddenly groaned, like he had just shaken of a headache. Before he spoke again.

"The world is rebuilding, but there are those who seek to destroy it once more. You will face them, some like you, others more. You will need everything you learned to defeat them and even then that may not be enough. Seek allies from the world here and beyond. Face your foes with pride and know your place… Your place as a true warrior." He suddenly shook his head, as if to clear bad thoughts. "Do you understand Amitola? There will be more dangerous threats than any beast you know. You will fall, as will your friends. Are you prepared for this? Are you ready for the fate that will befall you?"

I weighed up my options and thought deeply about what this meant. Could I handle the dangers ahead? Would I be able to put my trust in others? Would they trust me? But the description was more curious than daunting. The three others were like nobody she knew, so what was her path? And the beacon of hope… What did that mean? The questions filled my mind, to the point where I didn't notice the world around me. Or that Kana had entered the tent carrying a large case.

He coughed, pulling from my trance. I turned to see him standing behind me in uniform, smiling. He looked up and looked at my father. "I suppose you told her then. Your vision did seem to involve her more than anything."

"Kana, I'm glad you could join us. Sit, and hear my daughter's choice." My father beckoned for Kana to sit with me, which he dutifully did. His presence calmed me down, like an old friend giving advice. I eventually sighed, having seen the truth of my future, and realizing the inevitable.

"I've made my decision." I said, now with more conviction. My father leaned in to listen, while Kana just looked at me.

"I'm not ready to take on this responsibility. I need to train more here, before I follow the path before me." I felt close to tears, but knew my time would come soon enough.

My father chuckled, like the old man he was, and said "Exactly, but we have taught you all we can. Now you must travel out. To the beacon I saw. To Beacon Academy!" I suddenly blinked. My Beacon was a place for Huntsmen to train, but I wanted to be a warrior. "I'm not sure I understand…" I said, which caused Kana to burst out in deep laughter.

"He means for you to train as a Huntsman in Vale, far from here. I'll be traveling with you to vale, but from there you're on your own." He laughed, before noticing my concern. "No need to fear, Doe. Beacon has produced some of the finest warriors I have had the pleasure of meeting. You couldn't be in better hands." Kana's massive hand hit my back, knocking me forward. I turned to see a big cheesy grin on his face, which caused me to laugh, before I stifled it. I turned back to my father. "Do you really think I'm ready? To be a warrior?"

My father simply smiled, saying, "I have never been more sure, dear. You are ready to train, and that training will make you ready to be a warrior." I leapt up and hugged him, saying thank you over and over. My father embraced me and calmed me down, pointing towards Kana, who was now standing, holding the case in both hands, motioning me to open it. I undid the clasps and opened the lid, revealing a long sword atop a pole-arm, with several mechanical parts attached to the blade's base. The grip was inscribed with encircling serpents, with the heads ending at the base of the blade. I lifted it out of the case with both hands. It was well balanced and not too heavy. It was a perfectly forged blade, with a sharpened edge that looked like it could cut through stone. Kana closed the case and placed it back on the ground.

"That blade was made by the same blacksmith who made mine. I could think of nobody better to forge it for you. It's a Guan-Dao, a long sword-blade placed atop a pole." He explained, taking the weapon from me. "The weapon is also capable of shifting between this form…" He pressed a button on the grip and the weapon sprung to life, forming a new shape altogether. It now was much bulkier, with a grip, stock and a set of cycling barrels. "…Into a grenade launcher, something more suited to long range engagements." He held the weapon out for me to take it. It fitted my body perfectly, and felt like it was made for my hands.

"Thank you!" I said. "Its beautiful."

"Not it, but she." My father explained. "Any good weapon has a name, and I think the one we chose for your one is perfect. She's called Shai-Hulud. One that Calms the Sands."

I looked at the weapon in my hands, switching it back to the Guan-Dao. Shai-Hulud. I liked the name. It was fitting to the designs on the pole. Shai-Hulud was thought to be a giant snake that burrowed beneath the desert, calming dust storms if properly sated. I hooked the weapon in between some of the robes I was wearing, keeping it held in place.

I hugged Kana, who seemed a bit shocked at first, before returning the favor. I looked back at my father, who simply nodded and held his hand out towards the door. "Go. You leave tomorrow morning, so say your goodbyes and get some supplies before you leave." He smiled once more said "K _amaniset_ ", an old phrase meaning good luck.

I stepped out of the tent, shielding my eyes in preparation for the storm. But there was no dust. The storm had subsided, and the sun began to rise above the dunes around the camp. It was a sign of good fortune to see the sun over the dunes after a storm. And good fortune was what I would need. I rushed through the camp, more sure of my choices than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4: Selective Denial

I don't usually get nice wake up calls. Today it was my younger brother shouting about some recital or practice and how he was going to be late. Always an overachiever, that one. I would have loved another 3 days of sleep, but a headache, or more likely a hangover, stopped that plan in it's tracks.

Sitting up in my bed, I dragged my hands down my face to wake myself up beyond the mental state of a zombie. I pulled myself from the sheets and walked across my bedroom to the bathroom. I washed and shaved slightly, leaving a small amount of black stubble along my cheekbones and around my face. I put in a set of contacts and walked back out, looking around the room.

It was large, but that was a benefit of being a rich kid, I suppose. In the corner furthest from my door was my bed, a king sized with sheets from Vacuo. The bathroom was in the center of the room on the west wall, with the bed lying on the south. The eastern wall held a large wardrobe, and a similar desk, made of clean steel.

I picked up a remote on the desk and clicked the first button. The blinds on the windows slowly lifted, as I began getting dressed. I put on a grey suit without a tie, and wore brown suede shoes to match. I was making a cup of coffee when Ore knocked on the door. Ore was, I suppose, a butler to my brothers and I. It had to be him because my brothers never thought to knock.

"It's open!" I yelled back, as my coffee finished brewing. He opened the door with expertise, carrying in a tray of food. My breakfast. Ore was a fairly lanky gentleman, old, but still smart as a whip. He was probably the closest person I had to a father figure. My mother divorced my father shortly after I was born, and I've never met him. She wasn't exactly the best role model. My mother was always working, and never had time for her family. Ore was there for us, even when he shouldn't have been. I'm not sure my brothers realize that.

"Master Veris. Your breakfast sir. Eggs, sausage and 2 rashers of bacon." He said calmly, still retaining an Old Atlas accent. He was born on the wrong side of the tracks, and only became a servant to the Veris family at age 58. Over time, while taking care of my brothers and me, he took on the role permanently. He was now nearing 60, but was still physically fit and smart, unlike others his age.

I took a bite out of the bacon, which was cooked to perfection. "Perfect as always, Ore. Thank you." I smiled, which made Ore chuckle slightly.

"Nothing less for you or your brothers, sir." He remarked. I took another sip of coffee and placed the cup and bacon back down. "Alright then. What's on schedule for today then?"

"Straight to business then sir?" asked Ore, cocking an eyebrow. "Well you've already missed Calligraphy and Geographic History. However, I feel that isn't as much of a pain for you?" Ore was right. I slept in to miss stuff I didn't want to do. I mean, would you want to do 3 hours of writing and learning about how the islands south of anima were formed? Bleh… Ore ignored the happy expression on my face and continued. "I suppose not. Fine then. Other engagements today include shopping with Lucinda Craul…"

"Strike that off! I'm not spending another minute with that woman!" Lucinda was some fashion expert that my mother had hired. Apparently, and I quote, "Us boys need to be at the height of fashion for the family image!" Besides, I usually just wore a smart suit or jeans and a t-shirt for the day. I didn't need to look like a model that just fell out of the catalogue.

"Gladly sir… The only 2 other events for today include, 'Booze up' with a 'Roddy' labeled for 10:00pm start, and a lesson with your 'tutor' at 4 o'clock. Anything you'd like to add sir?"

I began taking off my jacket, as it was clear I wasn't going to need it today. "Yeah, stop calling me sir! You know me better than that…" I asked.

Ore smiled "Fine. If there's anything more you need, Zilar, tell me." Ore smoothly held the tray under his arm, bowed and turned to leave. I changed into a more casual set of jeans, trainers and a shirt from a band tour I managed to sneak out and see. I was always a big fan of music, which made me an oddity amongst my family. My mother always said music distracts us from the bigger things. Maybe I was just rebellious… Although I couldn't imagine me being like my older brother, Skylark, all serious and military like, or like my kid brother, Nero, the petulant spoilt brat. For all the ways my brothers annoyed me, I still loved them. They were my brothers, and I would always fight for them.

I looked around my room. The center of the room was empty, save for a square grey rug. My walls were decorated, unlike my brother's, with posters and pictures of old friends and events. My prized possessions were a set of posters from music tours I had the chance to see. The names of bands and artists brought back memories of pulsing lights and pounding music. Jeff Williams, Nighthawk, Delta, Jaeger Rot, The Achieve Men, Pocket Pistol, Grimm Landing, Faunas Free, Blake 'Queen' Cole. Each concert more different than the last. Each slightly bitter sweet in my memories. I still had a fair few hours before I had to leave, so I got back in my bed, and slept for another 4 hours. I mean, wouldn't you?

Anima was chilly today, or maybe that was just Windpath… The cobbled streets were uneven underfoot, but everything was uneven in my world. I was the middle child in a family not well known for having good values, so uneven was my specialty. Mistral was known for changing weather. Well, that and a hefty amount of… less than legal activity. I didn't mind it. Made the trips through town more exciting.

I carried a large duffle bag that clanked as I walked. It drew some odd looks, but it's better then getting stared at for my family's antics instead. I pulled of the main road into an alley where I wouldn't be surprised to find someone with a knife sticking out of him. It was also home to the "Flannigan's Combat Club", an old pre-war building that housed a small gymnasium and a smaller clientele. In the past, it was a house for boxers and soldiers to train in strength and combat. It was much the same now, but a new owner who bought the building shortly before it was planned to shut changed things up. I opened the doors to the club and, after showing the bouncer a membership card, headed upstairs to the gym.

The gym was filled with sound of yells and steel on steel. The new owner believed that background should not affect where you change, and was now a small, but cheap combat school for those in the area. The majority of people in here were training for the ultimate goal. To become huntsmen. Protectors of humanity, big and small. Celebrities to anybody who cared, and sent on dangerous missions to destroy Grimm everywhere before they could strike. They were heroes, legends, and what every kid wanted to be.

Some of those kids were here; training alongside soldiers, athletes and the odd real huntsman who returned back to Flannigan's to teach the kids. One of those kids was me, smiling and nervous. Today was big. Judges from across Remnant's academies' were here to pick students for the New Year. Everyone entered, but only a few were selected.

I walked through to the training room, where an imposing man with a clipboard met me. "Name?" He asked gruffly.

"Lawrence Cartright, here for the selection!" I said, with what I thought was confidence. The guy just laughed and pointed me towards the changing room and said, "Get into your gear, and wait for your name to be called. When it is, head to training room 2." He stepped out of the way, and moved through to the changing room.

Fighter's of all kinds were readying themselves for the off. I saw some oiling gun parts, refitting armor pieces and giving a few practice swings of blades and bludgeons. A few even sat meditating, whispering chants or mantras to help them in the combat ahead. I decided to join in with getting ready, opening up the duffle bag and removing the armor within. I changed into a leather under shirt, and strapped on greaves, gauntlets, a chest plate and finally pulled out the last piece, a small medallion in the shape of a starburst. All huntsmen had a Emblem. It was personal, and a huntsman's most treasured possession. Mine was a silver starburst, with a crossed over circle in the center to make it my own.

"Hey!" I heard from the doorway. Lifting my head revealed Jennifer Partridge, my best friend. Well, I should say Lawrence's best friend.

The fake name is there because of all the people in my family, I'm known the least. However, the name Veris had connotations. Beyond anything, it got me places too easily. Where's the reward for hard work when you cut out the work part? So I made up my identity of "Lawrence Cartright", a middle class kid who wanted to be huntsman. He was respectful, kind, and a bit of a drinker. They say the best identity is one close to yours. Jennifer Partridge was a girl with real fire. We both started training at the same time, and bonded over a dream and a skill. We had sparred many times, and had become friends over music and a rivalry I guess. She was trying to get into an academy as well, and even arrived fully kitted out.

"Hey! Jenny!" I stood up and high fived her. We had made it this far, and that deserved celebration. "Big day right? You ready?" I asked

She responded with a smile and a light punch to the shoulder. "You bet! I'm gonna ace this exam! Hey, good luck man. Hope you make it. Hey! Maybe we'll be in the same academy!" Her eyes lit up at the prospect, which made me laugh a little. No matter how tense I was, Jenny could always get me to smile. "Yeah, maybe. Stay focused out there! You don't wanna lose your flow."

"Oh! Right!" She suddenly laughed, before the loud speakers overhead blurted out her name. "This is it! Wish me luck!" She shouted before rushing through the door to her trial. I waved as she went, and went back to my bag.

The last piece of my gear lay at the bottom. I lifted the weapon close to its striking head. The war hammer, my war hammer, gleamed like starlight, all silver and polished. The head was slightly thin for a war hammer, but still had enough weight behind it to smash apart a target. Across the side was a detailed inscription of a dragonhead, jaw open, ready to strike. The handle was long, steel and bent inwards slightly in the middle. It allowed for a more balanced frame, and could help drive more powerful blows home. I found the switch button and clicked it inwards. The weapon bent and shifted, transforming into an equally beautiful and brutal weapon. The shotgun now in my hands was a powerful weapon, and could automatically switch cartridge types on the fly with a selector switch. Drakenfang. A fitting name for a weapon that spits fire like the ancient fairytale creatures.

I chambered a round and returned the weapon to the bag. I sat down, watching others walk through to their tests, and others come back. Some were elated. Others were in tears. Jenny came back through and was offered a place at both Shade and Haven academy, which prompted her to choose Haven, staying close to home. I congratulated her, and then my name was called. Jenny wished me luck and I walked into my exam

The room was mainly empty, but a large metal frame took up the center of the hall. Sitting at a table at the far end of the hall were four figures, 2 men and 2 women. I recognized 1 man as General Ironwood, the Atlas military commander and headmaster of Atlas academy. He wore slight stubble, and was dressed in full military uniform. The rest were each representatives of and headmasters to the 3 other academies; Shade, Haven and the newly rebuilt Beacon. They were all looking at me intently, barely a smile on any of their faces. Talk about unsettling…

I walked over to the main desk and bowed in front of them. They each nodded in return, before Ironwood picked up the scroll in front of him.

"Lawrence Cartright, correct?" He asked. It took me a full 5 seconds to realize he was asking my name.

"Oh!" I blurted out, realizing my mistake, "Yeah, that's me. Lawrence Cartright! Sir… Sorry, I'm kinda nervous…"

"That's quite alright Mr. Cartright." The woman to Ironwood's left said. She wore a white blouse and half moon glasses, and had her blonde hair done up in a messy bun. "Just try your best during the evaluation! Do you understand how it will work?" She asked. Luckily, I did.

"Yes Ma'am! The projectors will show 3d models of Grimm and will keep track of how much damage I deal, and how many I kill. Once I take a fatal hit, the simulation ends, and my score is calculated." I explained, "I think that I need to get a certain score to pass, but I can't remember it."

They looked at least a little impressed. The other 2 principles began taking notes, and I was told to stand in the simulation area. I stepped inside the metal ring, and turned a full 360. The training hall was just large enough to accommodate the projection system, with the metal ring reaching right to the wall.

I pulled Drakenfang free from its holster across my back and took the weapon two-handed, ready to strike any foe in my way. I looked over to the judges, and Ironwood had a timer in his hand. The lights in the arena dimmed, and the projectors whirred to life.  
Ironwood looked me in the eye just before the lights darkened completely. "Your evaluation begins in 15 seconds." He declared. "Good luck."

The lights darkened and the projectors made up a small forest plain, with trees making up the border. The first Grimm, a Beowulf twice my size rushed at me with claws like broadswords. I slid under the beast and brought my hammer into its side, before bring the head down on the beast's back, causing it to fade. First blood.

More and more Grimm rushed at me, packs of Beowulf's and clans of Ursa. I fought back monster after monster, using all my skills. I was incredibly proud of the five-strike combo that left a Grimm dead with every blow, finishing by crunching the skull of a massive Ursa. I knew I made mistakes throughout the exercise, tripping up and only just managing to pull myself back from the brink of death. I even had to use my semblance "Protector" to shield myself from a hail of spikes launched by a particularly angry Beowulf. I fought as hard as I could, but my luck ran out, the exercise ending as an Ursa plunged its claws through my back.

I stood back up, dusting myself, and wiping my brow. I'd given my all, but was it enough? I placed my hammer back in its rest and stood up straight, ready to receive my verdict.

Each judge collected their notes, and looked at one another, each nodding in near unison. The woman on the far left stood up first. She wore the traditional clothing of Mistral teachers, and cleared her throat before speaking.

"I am Mai Conhoa, headmaster of Haven Academy here in Mistral. We pride ourselves on smooth action, perfect defense, and a respect for the elements and the world around you. You fought admirably today, Mr. Cartright, but your combat style is not one we would be able to teach effectively. As such, I cannot give you a place at Haven." My heart sank. First denial… that's definitely not a good sign.

Mai sat back down, and the Faunus next to her stood up, holding his notes loosely. He wore a simple shirt and jeans, lacking any formal insignia like the others.

"Hey Lawrence. Sorry, but 'Mr. Cartright' is too formal for me. I'm Kapila Vilyata. I'm the head of Shade Academy in Vacuo. In Vacuo, we believe in self-reliance, speed and a sharp eye. Again, you demonstrated how effective a fighter you are, but you didn't look after yourself, and spotted strikes too slowly. No offence man, but at Shade, not spotting danger is the difference between life and death. So, I'm afraid I won't offer you a place."

My heart was in my stomach. 2 denials? Already? If Ironwood said no, then I would just leave. I'm not hearing another 'Sorry, but…'

Ironwood stood up, one arm behind his back, holding his notes in front of him.

"Mr. Cartright, you clearly already know who I am, but formalities are a must." Said Ironwood, earning a small snort of derision from Kapila. "I am General James Ironwood, Headmaster at Atlas Academy on Solitas. I run a tight ship, where honour and duty are put above all. Atlas trains discipline, strength and power. Your fighting style would suit the academy. But, I must bring the background check into this. You have always been put down as 'Unable to take orders or commands from senior officials.' This is key at Atlas, as we expect you to be able to follow simple orders. Most come through after a few months, but in your 2 years here, you never followed orders. That is too far for me to give you a place at Atlas. I'm sorry." He sat back down, and I hung my head in shame. My dream was over.

"Thank you. Thank you all for considering me…" I bowed quickly and turned, forcing myself to walk rather than sprint in tears to the exit. It was all over. I wouldn't be a huntsman, and I would just be stuck as the 'Problem child' while my brothers lauded success after success over me. I wouldn't have that.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cartright." A voice called. I turned around and saw the last of the four judges, standing up and holding notes, "Don't believe we are quite finished yet." I walked back over to the position in front of the table, pulling myself out of a slouch.

The woman pushed her glasses back up to her eyes to read the notes she had made. "Your performance, in my opinion was sloppy, Mr. Cartright." I looked at her in shock, as did the other judges. "While there were some fleeting moments in the fight, there were mistakes that could have been avoided. You were sloppy, Mr. Cartright." I felt anger rising in my throat. "The trips, the near death experiences, only just blocking attacks, switching your weapon at inopportune times… All hallmarks of a child using their weapon for the first time, not a trained fighter, and much less a prospective huntsman…"

I couldn't hold back now. "Well why bring me back? Just to gloat over my failure? To teach me some lesson? WHY!" I shouted through a tear-choked throat. The woman simply looked at me, slowly removed her glasses and asked me a question. "Do you know who I am, Mr. Cartright?"

I honestly didn't and told her so. She smiled and stood up slightly straighter.

"I am Glinda Goodwitch. I am Headmaster to Beacon Academy in Vale. As of the recent repairs, we have only just started to take on a new year of students. We also used the repairs as a chance to improve our own image as a school. At Beacon, we pride ourselves on teamwork, integrity, determination, and above all else, improvement. You are a prospective Huntsman, Mr. Cartright, and I believe that at Beacon, you could become much more." She held out a small envelope hidden within her notes, and held it out for me to take. "Congratulations Mr. Cartright, and welcome to Beacon Academy."

I looked at her stunned. I slowly took the envelope from her hand, and slipped it into my pocket. The other judges stood up and gave their congratulations, but I barely noticed. I gave my thanks and walked out of the training room. I left the training center and walked a few blocks heading home. It was only after a few buildings passed, that I erupted in cheers and laughter. I pulled the letter out of my pocket and sprinted back home, laughing all the way.

I fell back on my bed and opened the letter, reading my formal invitation. It said that pickup would be in 2 weeks from Windpath docks. I packed clothes and equipment ready to go, and had a plan that would let me say goodbye all my friends before I left, starting with a trip to several bars with Roddy Blu. I was lost in daydreams about life at Beacon when a knock came to my door. I leapt of the bed and opened the door.

Ore stood waiting holding a newspaper, and slowly stepped into the room, waiting for me to close the door before speaking. "So? How did the tests go? Did you get a place?"

I nodded and laughed, hugging the old butler with happiness. "I'm so excited Ore! A whole new Kingdom! New friends and a life outside Mistral! I couldn't be happier!" Ore laughed with me. "I am glad to hear it Zilar. Oh!" he suddenly shouted, like he had just remembered something. He pulled out the newspaper and opened it to a marked page. "I have the perfect cover for you! A boarding school is taking pupils in from across the kingdoms for the next 2 years. You already have a place, and the owners are willing to ignore your apparent absence." I stared at Ore, shortly before hugging him again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Ore! You've done so much for me! Organizing training, keeping it all hidden from my family, how can I repay you?" I asked Ore, still hugging him.

"Simply remember to write to me about your adventures. That's all I ask." I let go of Ore and promised him I would send letters every month. He thanked me and moved to leave the room. Leaving with a bow, he added one last item before leaving.

"Good luck, Zilar. You may not know it, but your mother and father will be extremely proud of you." He left and shut the door. I stood with a smile, and drifted back into daydreams. Why shouldn't I daydream for a bit?

In 2 weeks, it would be the real thing…


	5. Meanwhile Elsewhere

The ash on the ground fell like snow around the citadel. Georgi stood looking out over the ruined landscape of broken earth and shards of rock. To him, nothing was more beautiful.

He turned around to hear the door at the other end of the meeting hall open slowly. He took a seat and watched the others entering. A beast of a man was first, with muttonchops and muscles that he displayed proudly, despite the grimace on his face. Next came a man in white, with braided black hair atop a long face. He wore a manic smile, and didn't sit in his chair, but rather stood on it in a squat. He laughed quietly, like he had heard a joke only for him. Next came a man with dark skin, regal clothes and a fine moustache, who walked with pomp and pride. Finally came the children. The girl with green hair, and light cloth clothing sat next to the other girl, who had short black hair, and wore a red and gold dress, and a face ruined by scars, and holding only a single brilliant yellow eye. On her left, was their friend in muted blue, who always wore a slight smirk, and never spoke.

Next came the girl in the bodysuit, with blades across her back. She wore a mask with a red stripe down the center. Georgi knew her type. Assassins rarely liked being seen out of costume. Filtering into the room were the twins, the only ones who had talked to him over the past 3 days since being brought to this place. The Kazakov twins, Blue and Brawn. Blue, the girl wore a simple jacket over a shirt. She looked like she had come to drink, not discuss. Her brother, Brawn, looked the part with a three-piece black suit, and smoothly combed hair. The Machiavellian Andrey entered next, holding a wine class filled with a thick crimson liquid, matching his deep crimson hair.

Last to enter the hall was the silent, pure white and deepest black of Salem, the leader of this strange enterprise. Behind her stood a hulking gentleman in blue and white armor, with a helm covering his face. Across his back was a broadsword as long as Georgi was tall. He stood silent behind Salem's back,

"Good evening everyone. I want a rundown of how relations are between each of our respective contacts. Kazakovs, how is business in Mistral?"

Brawn stood up, hands in pockets. Clearing his throat, he said, "The black market is thriving with life, Ma'am. People recruiting gangs and criminals more than ever before, and it won't be long before we have a stranglehold on each and every trade route." He was beaming, proud of his accomplishments. Salem's expression didn't change.

"Soon? Why do we not have control now?" She asked calmly. Brawn's smile faltered, "Uh… well, we do have resistance coming from the current kingpins of the market, but that won't last long… I assure you Ma'am, we will have control." Brawn straightened his tie and sat back down. Salem simply stared at him before turning to Cinder's troupe.

"How close are we to having the Summer Maiden?"

Cinder turned to Emerald, whispering her news. Emerald straightened up and, on behalf of Cinder, said, "He's still hidden from us. We have tried our best to beat these illusions, but they're strong. Stronger than anything we've seen before. We will have the Maiden, but we need more time." Emerald bowed deeply and said, "We're sorry for our failure, Ma'am. In future, we will be better."

Watts snorted loudly. "If you were better, we would have the Summer Maiden by now!" He earned a glare from Cinder, her yellow eye flaring with power. The Fall Maiden's power. Watts looked for a few seconds, before tuning his head.

"Watts, since you interrupted, why don't you continue? Where are with the corporations? Do we have support?"

Watts stood up, stroking his moustache. "Kobashi systems and Calfuray Incorporated are added to the mailing list Ma'am. They have pledged full support. Huong Communications have rejected us, but I'm sure attacks by the White Fang on key targets would change their minds." He turned to look down on Cinder. "That is what success is. Finding a problem and _eliminating_ it!" he said with utter spite. It hurt Georgi to even hear it. He sat back down with a small chuckle.

"Next, Andrey… What are the courts replying with? Can we count on their soldiers?"

Andrey took a long drink from his glass before standing up to give his report. "Court Black pledges full support, Salem… But the other 2 are unknown. Sorinsa will try to keep the White Court out of this, but we might still have an ally in Court Red. If we swing their power struggle in the direction of Karkasy, then we should count on his support."

Salem nodded as Andrey sat back down. "We'll keep note and offer assistance to Karkasy in the Court's struggles. I trust you can keep Court Black on the straight and narrow in their support?" She asked, to which Andrey merely nodded. "Excellent. Finally, Georgi…" Asked Salem, leaning closer to hear my answer, "What is happening in Vale? With it's rebuilding now complete, there must be something of interest to us?"

Georgi stood up, and cleared his throat. "Yes, there is Ma'am. With the death of Roman Torchwick, a power vacuum was created in Vale's criminal world. Only now, with Vale rebuilt, is it being filled. 4 different gangs want control, each with a separate M.O." Georgi tapped the desk slightly and holograms began to display 4 symbols, each relating to the gangs wanting control. "The first, and most conventionally powerful, are The Overlords." The hologram shifted to the first symbol, a large circle with a crosshair painted on the inside. "They have a wide variety of resources, and are the largest of the four. They could take Vale and push the other gangs under their thumb, but their caught in their own power struggle, and aren't moving on Vale."

The display shifted again, moving to another symbol, this time a graffiti fist holding a hammer, surrounded by thorns. "The second most powerful of the gangs is Humanis. This group is one hundred percent human, and holds a particular hatred of the Faunus. They aren't large like the Overlords, but their members and contacts include high-ranking officials and some corporate CEOs. They could easily provide us with Lien or raw materials for our endeavor."

Georgi saw the display shift again. The new symbol was styled like a swirling mist of black, with a dagger running down the center of the logo. "The Nightlocks are more subtle than the pervious 2, specializing in kidnap, assassination and hacking. They aren't useful as physical presences, but their skills could prove useful in the long run."

The display shifted again, to a symbol Cinder's group recognized. A Jack-o-Lantern with orange eyes and mouth. "This last gang was an oddity. Following Torchwick's death, his gang should have disbanded. Instead they became stronger, using Torchwick's symbol as their own and renaming themselves as The Halloweeners. They're small, but loyal to us completely. As of right now, they are only running protection rackets and a few robberies, but are ready to go on your orders." The display flickered off, and Georgi turned to see Salem's reaction.

"Who we back could become the main criminal force in Vale… But if we choose the wrong gang, we lose our influence… Georgi, tell me who you think will win this war."

Georgi shrugged. The very same question had plagued him for the past week. "It could be any of them, ma'am, and picking one is too risky a task. Instead rather than play a hand, we could play the deck. If we support each gang secretly, then we would have support no matter who won." Salem nodded in approval. She allocated resources to each gang and left, with no other business to attend to. Once the doors behind her shut, Georgi let out a breath of relief.

What the hell had he gotten himself into here?


	6. Chapter 5: Airborne

Chapter 5: Airborne

"You ready to go, squirt?" Hector asked, with a broad smile on his face. Chloe was lugging the case carrying her weapon through the docks, surrounded by other students, all waiting like her for the ship to Beacon Academy. Her brother, Hector, stood beside her with a suitcase of clothes. He had taken the day of work to see his little sister go off and be a huntsman. He'd also be lying if he weren't a tad jealous.

"Yep! I've got clothes, a Scroll, some food and good old Ironbark!" She said, lifting the heavy case in excitement. Hector laughed, happy for his sister's success. However, worry still played on his mind. She may have been 16, but he still saw the kid sister how couldn't eat spaghetti without getting it all over her face…

"Hector, are you ok?" Chloe asked, noticing the look of concern on his face.

"Oh! Yeah… just hoping the guys at work can handle it without me." He lied. In his head, he wanted to go with her, to make sure she was ok, but knew that wouldn't be right. This was something Chloe had to do on her own.

Suddenly, the crowd picked up with gasps and wows, as the huge transport began to approach the docks. The whale-like ship cast a shadow over the docks, as students began grabbing bags and saying goodbyes. Chloe put the case on the ground and hugged Hector tightly. Hector held her by the upper arm and gave a few parting words.

"Keep your chin up, help everyone you can, and above all, remember to message dad!" He laughed, quickly joined by Chloe, who pulled him into one last hug before rushing to get on the ship. "Good luck!" Hector shouted, giving a massive wave goodbye as Chloe disappeared into the ship.

She sat down on an empty bench and took a deep breath in. She couldn't quite believe she was here, on her way to Beacon. Of course, she knew that reaching Beacon was the first step. She still needed to prove she had place there. Having Ironbark close made her feel like she could do go further than anyone had before…

She began looking around the cabin. It was open, but filled with students, and had a slight smell on the air. The smell of excitement and anticipation. She loved every minute. Most people she saw were in small clusters or groups of friends, but a few still stood alone. The first to catch her eye was a Faunus boy with deep blue hair, leaning against a pillar.

"Hey! You're a new student right?" Chloe asked the boy, who seemed a bit shocked by the sudden question.

"Uh… Yeah. Aren't you?" He asked back. Chloe only then realized how dumb a question 'Are you a new student?' was on a ship filled with new students.

"Oh! Yeah… sorry, I'm just trying to make conversation… I'm Chloe Forsen! What's your name?"

The boy laughed. It was slightly… melodic. "Name's Odell Harris," he replied, sticking out a hand, keeping the other in his pockets, "And if you wanted conversation, you came to the right place!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Odell asked, speaking into a newly bought scroll. On the other end was Corby, still in Atlas, communicating through a secure line he set up.

"Positive." Corby replied, "The guy who made them is a master forger, and… well, you know my hacking skills." He was confident as ever, and Odell knew that Corby probably had a contingency for every predictable outcome in the book. He was in safe hands.

"I'm not doubting that, but did I really need to dye my hair?" Odell asked, running a hand through his newly colored locks of hair. Corby had chosen a deep sea blue to make him stand out. This might sound strange for those who want to hide, but there's method to the madness. The police were on the lookout for a Faunus with blonde hair, and would ignore anyone with a dramatic hair color, like blue! Again, Corby had contingencies, but Odell kind of liked the new hair… Not that he'd admit it.

"We went over that didn't we?" Corby moaned, annoyed at Odell's distrust of his plan, "Look, just keep a slightly low profile, try your best and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Heh," Odell laughed, "so I can cross a lot of legal stuff of my to do list?"

"Not. Funny." Corby chuckled, which put a smile on Odell's face. He was glad to see that all was forgiven after the museum heist. "Enjoy yourself mate, maybe even make some friends while your there. Having a middle-aged guy, his daughter and a criminal as your only friends is kinda sad…"

"Fuck you!" Odell said, maybe slightly louder than he expected, "I'll see you all soon, hopefully. I'll make sure to send messages."

"Aw… Just like my last boyfriend! I'll be glad to get them… And if you ever get the chance to come back to Atlas… Stop by the Usual Suspect! Flavia will want to see you more than anything!" Corby finished, almost getting choked up. Almost.

"I'll see you again Corby. Good luck with the whole thievery thing." Odell joked, not wanting the call to end, even though he could see the ship begin to land.

"See you Odell. Good luck." The line went dead, and Odell was alone again. He checked he still had his backpack and case for clothes, but most importantly, he checked Cyfredol. The trident was collapsed into 3 lengths of metal across his back for easy transport. Odell felt slightly safer with the old spear on his back. The creaks the weapon made when he walked just put him at ease.

He showed the ticket to the entry guard, who accepted them without concern. Corby's man had clearly done good work. Odell walked onto the main cabin, which was only now starting to fill with people. He saw a pillar that looked like a good place to stand, pushed forward slightly by the surging tide of people. He eventually reached his little hiding place, and began checking his scroll, looking at social media and other bits to pass the time.

As the ship took off, Odell looked around the cabin for anyone else alone. He didn't see anyone without a friend or group to chat with. I'm not the only loner here, am I? He thought, with slight concern, before a slightly chipper voice caught his attention.

"Hey! You're a new student right?" The voice asked. The person owning it was a girl, slightly shorter than he was, with brown hair that had a shock of green running through fringe. She was carrying an oversized case with both hands, and was clearly struggling with it.

"Uh… Yeah…" Odell replied, wondering why she would ask a question she knew the answer to. They were all new students… "Aren't you?" He asked in reply, maybe with a slightly confused tone.

"Oh… Yeah! Sorry! I'm just trying to make conversation…" she replied, rubbing the back of her head idly. "I'm Chloe Forsen! What's your name?"

Odell couldn't believe how confident she must be to ask a random stranger what their name was. It actually made him softly laugh… "Name's Odell Harris." He presented, extending a hand to shake, "and if you want conversation, you came to the right place!"

The ride was smooth, and enjoyable. Chloe and Odell talked to each other for most of the flight about all sorts of topics. Where they came from, old friends back home, interests, and even favorite foods. The small talk made the flight run quickly, and they were only drawn from their conversation when sudden gasps and cries of excitement rushed through the cabin. Student after student turned to the windows to see what was going on, before joining in with the gasps.

Beacon, through misty clouds and pillars of light, stood taller than ever. The main clock tower was rebuilt, with the giant Grimm Dragon, still petrified and immovable. It was positioned outside in the new Garden of Heroes, which also contained a memorial fountain to those who gave their lives during the attack. The garden was filled with hundreds upon thousands of plants and flowers, forming patchwork carpets of color across the courtyards. The main bridge walkway, still standing even after the attack, had been renovated, and had a new mosaic of the Emblem of Beacon outside the entrance to the Amphitheatre.

As the ship came into land, displays across the ship suddenly changed to reveal a young looking man with smart black hair, which had a thin strand of silver hair running down his head from forehead to neck. He wore a smart suit, with some body armor beneath.

"Good afternoon, new students!" Said the man on screen; "I am Sterling Glaz, your new deputy headmaster, and once a student of this academy. Congratulations on getting this far, but now the true challenge begins…" Chloe nodded quietly, and was idly handling her stag head pendant. "Feel free to use the next 3 hours to explore he campus and make new friends, but at 18:00 hours, you are to convene in the Amphitheatre for an address by the headmaster. Your final entry trial shall begin tomorrow, but more information will be provided during the address. And finally… Welcome to Beacon."

The displays shut off, and the doors opened with a thunk. Student's grabbed bags and rushed off the ship, Chloe rushing along with them. Odell was more constrained, but no less excited. Chloe quickly ran to the side of the bridge, looking over the waterfall to the deep lake below. "Wow! It's huge!" one student said, shortly before Chloe rushed of again.

Odell walked at a slower pace, eventually losing sight of Chloe. He took in the sights around him. The clock tower still had signs of the battle that raged here, but was generally rebuilt. The clock itself was a replica of the clock used before the tower was destroyed. It ticked away, the shifting of the hands audible from the outskirts of the campus. The tower was huge, and Odell knew that an attack like that could happen again. He shook the thought from his mind. His years as a criminal on the run had made him more than a bit paranoid…

He continued walking through the courtyards, eventually reaching the Garden of Heroes. The massive petrified dragon was a monstrous sight, but a constant reminder that even the biggest threat can be beaten by teamwork. The dragon even had a Huntsman standing on its defeated corpse. The Huntsman's face was hidden by a hood, but rumor had the statue was that the huntsman that landed the killing blow against the creature was the hooded figure… Though only a few people knew who that was.

The garden was huge, and covered a large part of the campus' northeastern quarter. Patches of lavender, daisies and chrysanthemum blossoms formed fields of color all across the garden, with a web of paths leading to the center of the courtyard towards a fountain placed in memory of those who died during the battle.

The fountain was huge, and was ornately carved with images of Huntsmen performing acts of glory. The fountain had a few spare coins in the bottom, but what caught Odell was more interested in was the rim of the fountain. It had symbols, which he eventually realized were Emblems of Huntsmen lost during the conflict. One directly caught his eye, A Ruby circle, with a spear running across the center. He began to reach out and touch it when he heard a voice.

It was more of a whisper, but Odell could hear words, like fractured sentences. One word screamed in his mind when he heard it… "Destiny…" He began turning around, looking for the source of the voice, when he saw a girl on her knees pouring something near the plaque explaining the fountain's meaning.

Odell walked over slowly, trying not to make a sound. The girl wore what looked like cloth wraps around leather armor and had a set of goggles hung loosely around her neck. Her skin was dark, and she had long sandy blonde hair, done up in a bun. He noticed that the whispering was coming from her, and that she was pouring what looked like sand in a circle around the plaque.

"We came from the dust and sand… and so it is we return to it…" the girl whispered over and over again, until eventually a small ring of sand was formed around the plaque. She inhaled and then blew away the sand, before standing up and noticing Odell. She seemed slightly shocked at his presence, giving him an odd look.

"Uh… Hi! I'm Odell!" He stuck out a hand, for his usual greeting. She stared at it in surprise, like she didn't know what to do with it. She eventually stuck her own hand out, not saying a word. Odell was about as confused as she was. "Uh… You're supposed to, uh… shake it…" he eventually said, taking her hand and guiding her into the shake. "You see? Like this…" She eventually got the idea and shook his hand. Odell scratched the back of his head. "Guess you're not from around here, huh? What's your name?"

The girl blinked, then cleared her throat, "Amitola… My name is Amitola Faux…" She whispered. The girl, Amitola, was obviously quite shy. "Amitola… Cool name! I'll remember it! I'm Odell Harris by the way!"

She didn't say a thing, and just kept looking back and forth from his hair to the floor. It was strange to say the least, but Odell kept a smile on his face. Eventually, he cut to the question on his mind. "What were you talking about by the way? The whole 'Dust to sand' thing?"

Her face suddenly went a bright red, before she quickly made an excuse to leave, rushing away. Odell was left dumbstruck… This was quickly becoming a very strange day for him.

He suddenly heard the striking of bells, and quickly looked up at the clock tower. It 6:00 already! That's why she ran! He quickly followed suit, keeping his bag in place with a hand on the strap.

The auditorium was packed with people. They were all standing, as there were no seats, leaving a large open room that also doubled as a combat arena. Chloe was trying to peak over people, looking for Odell, hoping he might spot her in the crowd. Everyone around her was chatting with friends, but the only person she knew was Odell. She hoped he would get in soon…

Odell eventually did make it, only stopping to take breath once he was inside. He spotted Chloe in but the address was about to start, with the lights dimming everywhere inside. Eventually, the sound of heels on polished wood shut up the last of the crowd, as Glinda Goodwitch and Sterling Glaz walked onto the stage. Glaz held a small tablet, and stood a few paces behind Glinda.

"New and returning students." She began, "I am so proud to see you all here today. Beacon has been through disaster unimaginable over the past few years, and it was students like any of you who helped bring it back from the brink. We suffered as one body, one mind and one soul, and we stood taller. Beacon could not exist without courage, teamwork, and sacrifice… Aspects, which I hope, will never have to be tested in danger from when you leave here. From this day forth, you are not what you once were. Who you are, where you came from and even your name are secondary to one singular fact. You are Huntsmen, and you will be legends."

Rapturous applause thundered around the auditorium, until Goodwitch motioned for the noise to end. She passed command over to Sterling, who stepped up to the podium, clearing his throat as he did.

"New students. Your final exam tomorrow will decide on your teams. As many of you know, Huntsmen operate in Teams of 4, and are expected to work well together. Now, we will have 3 groups of 20 students, each forming 5 Teams. While you should be able to adapt to one another, we have made our best efforts to make groups with similar individuals. However, your teams will be dependent on both your skill, and some luck…"

The last phrase caused murmurs of concern to echo around the hall, which Sterling silenced with a wave of his hand. "While the Teams are slightly flexible, we have devised a test to see if your ability to adapt is to the standard of Huntsmen. During the exam tomorrow, the first person you lock eyes with is your partner for your time here at Beacon, and will also form one quarter of your Team. Prepare yourselves for tomorrow, but for now… Put your equipment inside your personal lockers and get some rest. You will sleep in the auditorium tonight, and in shared dorms with your Team for the next 2 years. Good luck." And with that, the lights went up and some second years began handing out lockers.

Chloe was stunned. She knew nobody! NO-ONE! Who would she partner with? Would she like them? All these questions rushed through her head when she realized that she knew Odell! But would she be able to work with him? She realized she didn't have much of a choice…

She tried to calm herself as she went and grabbed a locker code. She could work with Odell, right? He was nice enough… if a bit flaky at times, like he didn't care about being here… But who else was there?

She got her answer when she reached her locker, finding a guy trying to open his own locker with little success…

He was perhaps the most plainly dressed of everybody here. He wore jeans and a shirt with "JAGER ROT" written on it in big red letters. Over that he wore combat armor, covering his legs, arms and chest. He had deep brown eyes, and stunning silver hair, styled into a slight quif.

"Oh, come on, I've put the right code in about hundred times!" He moaned quietly, pulling the handle with more force than before, rattling the door on its hinges. Chloe saw him struggling, and offered to help. "Oh! No! No thanks, but uh… I got this. No problems here." He replied, now slightly self-conscious over his anger at an inanimate object. He went back to trying to jimmy open the door, before eventually giving up, kicking the door in anger. "Stupid bloody thing!"

Chloe laughed slightly, put in her own code for her locker and pulled the door across, which sunk into the side. The guy looked on in shock, before composing himself poorly, "Well, I mean… If it said that it was a slider…"

Chloe laughed, "It's okay, I couldn't stand them either when I first had one. You'll get used to it." She said, while putting away her crossbow and packs. "I'm Chloe by the way. Chloe Forsen"

"Cartright, Lawrence. Thanks for the help." He said, giving a quick nod as he left. Chloe pulled out a set of clothes and then began looking around the small locker room. There were about 5 others in the room, either on their own or in small pairs. 2 Faunus guys sat playing some game on their scrolls. A human with deep purple hair sat with legs crossed on a bench, head dipped in deep thought. The last 2 were an unlikely pair. A small Faunus boy sat talking with a massive human, still in combat armor. They were clearly friends, talking about their lives at home. Chloe left them to their discussion, changed, and headed through to the temporary sleeping area.

Most had already fallen asleep, but some still sat talking animatedly, or were reading books in their sleeping bags. Chloe was both too excited to sleep, and too tired to stay up into the night. She eventually let her body give in, and settled down in her pack, drifting into a restless sleep…

She was falling, wind rushing past her hair, forcing her eyes closed. She twisted onto her back, looking up at the light she had fallen from. The light faded, the darkness getting stronger. She heard growling, seeing grim standing in holes all around the pit edge, red eyes glowing maniacally. She twisted onto her front again, looking down into the darkness below her.

Suddenly, branches covered in leaves whipped past her, slowing down her descent, until she fell softly onto warm grass. She stood on a green plain, woods all around her. The light was warm, like a summer's day, and leaked through the overhanging leaves, lighting the grass sanctum in a yellow glow. The area was empty, save for a single tree stump.

Chloe pushed herself to her feet. She wore, surprisingly, a long flowing dress. More surprisingly, it was made of long intertwined vines and leaves, fitting her perfectly. Her shoes were branch and wood, flat heel, but still rather elegant. Her hair was held up in a bun, kept in place by a tightly wound vine.

She slowly turned around, seeing 3 silhouettes, at the edge of the forest, marking out 2 women, and a large man. It took Chloe a moment to realize they were looking at her. She couldn't make out their faces, but they seemed in deep thought.

Chloe moved closer, eventually able to hear their conversation. They were talking about her…

"Are you sure of this?" The first lady asked, she had a slight regal elegance to her voice, and wore a gown of various colors, formed out of flower petals. "Can this one be trusted?"

"I know she can," The man whispered, with frustration in his voice. He was well muscled, and stood a foot taller than the others. "She saved my life once… that is more than enough for me!"

"That was years ago!" The first snapped back, "She may have changed! She might fail!"

"You doubt my choices, Lady?" The man asked, turning towards the first, slightly growling.

The first lady scoffed, turning from the man, "Of course not. I just… I don't see why you put so much faith in a girl you haven't seen in over 10 years."

"I trust the girl because even then I saw something in her eyes." The man explained. "She is no silver warrior, but she may as well be. It may not look it, but she has courage, honor and a fire in her belly that can only be quenched by battle… But above all, she is kind. Kind is what we need."

The third speaker, who had remained silent so far, suddenly coughed and held up a hand. Where the other 2 wore regal clothing, she was much more restrained, wearing jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. "Can I ask? What you both think is all well and good… but she is still human! The choice has to lie with her."

The man sighed, "You're right Daisy, the choice must lie with her. She isn't ready for a start, but time is running out. Winter will pick her side, and the Spring court may follow suit. If they join Salem, our battle may be over… The Summer Maiden still hasn't been found, thank the heavens, but spy's still seek him out… The Glamour on him will run out in just under a year. Whether the girl likes it or not…" The man suddenly sighed deeply, "By the end of the next season, we will crown a new Summer Knight." Chloe suddenly had the feeling of being lifted back up into the sky, questions swirling in her mind, repeated without out answer, until eventually, the darkness consumed her once again.


	7. Chapter 6: Final Step

Odell had a fairly peaceful night, which troubled him deeply. Normally he'd be up until the sun rose getting drunk with Corby and Blaine. He was slightly melancholic to start the day, missing home as he stuck on his combat gear. Putting home out of his mind, Odell cocked Cyfredol, and stored the weapon on his back.

A groan suddenly arrived next to him, coming from Chloe, who had clearly had a bad night's sleep. She had bags under her eyes, and looked as though she would hit the deck at any moment. She turned to Odell, tried her best at a friendly smile, which came out tortured, and yawned "Morning, Odell."

Odell just looked on in confusion. "Uh… You alright?" He asked, hoping she might come to her senses. It didn't quite work. "Oh… Yeah!" She said, still yawning, "Just a bit groggy…"

Odell sighed, hoping she would pull out of her stupor for the final trial. "Well, you better get with it." He said, closing up his locker, "Combat trials are today. You ready?" Silence greeted him. "Chloe?" He asked, turning to face her.

She was asleep, head resting on the locker door. Odell gave a slight tut, "Chloe." He said. No response. "Chloe!" He said again, louder. She began to slip, almost falling to the floor before Odell caught her. "Oh! Uh…" Chloe began, trying to make sense of what just happened. "I must have slipped?" She said, not very confidently.

"Ok, you need a wake up call." Odell said, grabbing her wrist "Come with me." Chloe was lead along in a confused state. "Wait! Where are we going?" She asked, answered only by Odell's smile.

Eventually, they reached the cafeteria, Chloe still having no idea what was going on. Odell sat her down on a chair, and began grabbing vegetables and stuffing them into a blender. He eventually took the now blended vegetable smoothie, poured it into a glass, handing it to Chloe. She eyed the green concoction with a slight amount of disgust. It looked and smelt like vomit. She didn't want to know if it tasted the same.

"Drink it." Odell commanded, "It'll wake you up." Chloe again looked at the disgusting drink. "You're sure this will help?" She asked. Odell shrugged and said, "Works for me." She took a final look at the drink. Oh to Grimm with it, she thought, holding her nose and downing the drink.

It was utterly revolting. She almost immediately leapt up and spat out the drink, coughing as she did. She could hear Odell laughing hard behind her. She turned around and punched him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. "You jerk!" she yelled, attracting the attention of several passers by. "Did you make that just so I would throw up?"

"Hey! Hey!" Odell said, still laughing slightly, "I didn't say you'd like it! And you are more awake now, aren't you?" Chloe held off from punching him. She did feel more awake… "…Sorry." She said after a pause. "But you should have told me it would be so disgusting!" Odell began laughing again. "If I did that you wouldn't drink it! It's by anti-hangover cocktail, and it's woken me up when I needed it time and time again." He stopped laughing, and moved to leave.

He stopped at the doorway, turning to face Chloe. "You might want to get ready. Combat trial's today." He turned and left, as all the color drained from Chloe's face. She burst out of the cafeteria, rushing to the auditorium. She got into her combat gear quick as a flash and loaded Ironbark. She only just made it to the dock to face an angry looking Sterling Glaz.

"You're late." He said, in a gruff tone. Chloe lowered her head. "Sorry sir. I overslept." He looked at his datapad, and eventually sighed. "Ship number three, Ms. Forsen." He directed, pointing out the craft in question, "and don't oversleep again." Chloe bowed and leapt into the craft.

She was sat next to a tall Faunus boy with black hair, and a very serious demeanor, wolf ears perked up, listening for trouble. The large guy across the small carrier was massive compared to Odell, who he was sitting next to. He was Faunus as well, with big horns coming out of his temples. He had a large smile on his face, with messy blonde hair covering the top of his skull.

"Loosen up Stark! You'll ace this, like you always do." The larger boy said. He wore armor of gold, and steel, sculpted to fit his body. The armor looked like it had been pulled from the history books. At his side was a leather scabbard, with a blade inside. To his right, leaning against the door of the aircraft was a large shield, with inscription around a central disk of steel, reading "Imperium". His head was bald, shaved to stubble.

"I'm not so sure Nero…" The wolf, Stark, said, "We don't know what we're running into here! We should have some kind briefing, surely?" He wore steel plate, styled with white diagonal stripes. His hair, a deep charcoal black, was slightly long, but still neat. To his side, leaning against the metal hull, was his weapon. It was a white and blue spear, with a serrated head. It looked menacing, almost evil.

"Blizzard." Stark said, matter of fact. Chloe blinked, and realized she was being answered.

"I'm sorry? I don't quite follow?" She asked. Stark turned his head to face her.

"She's called Blizzard." Stark said again, with annoyance in his tone "You are?"

"Chloe Forsen. Glad to meet you." Chloe smiled. Stark simply let out a cough and turned back to Nero, who was laughing heartily.

"Don't mind him, Chloe." He said, with a much more friendly tone. "He's a big softie really! Name's Nero Calgar. That bundle of fluff is Stark Contana." Stark was still gruff, but a smile had managed to creep out of his face. Chloe was laughing along, but inside her heart was pumping. They would land in about an hour; at the head of a trial they had no idea how to complete. All they knew was that Grimm would be involved. It had all lead up to this. This was it…

Do or die…

"Good morning Students!" Goodwitch began. She stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a huge forest. Behind her stood Sterling Glaz, passive, but ready, like tensed muscle. "First, well done for reaching this far. It is no easy feat to find a place at an Academy like ours, and you should all be proud for making it here."

Applause rippled amongst the 12 teens stood waiting for the off, wearing full combat armor and wielding all manner of weapons. All were accomplished warriors, but this trial would decide their fate.

"Before you lies Emerald Forest. It will be your final test. The last barrier to an education here at Beacon. We believe in accepting anyone and everyone, but that does not produce good huntsmen and huntswomen. This forest, filled with Grimm and other dangers, is your trial by fire. Pass, and you earn a place at Beacon, and the right to call yourself a Huntsman. Fail, and you will go home. We will watch over you, but will not interfere. What happens here is down to you. Be brave, face your foes, and above all else: survive."

Chloe gulped. She looked at the other students, all more prepared than her. She suddenly felt very small, like she wasn't supposed to be here. She wanted to run. To run back home, and become something else. She clutched her stag pendant lightly, and felt calmer, more reassured. Her shoulder was knocked by Odell, who tried to give her a big cheery smile.

"Don't worry mate! It can't be that bad…" he laughed, getting a cough from Glinda Goodwitch. He promptly shut up, as Glaz stepped forward.

"You will have 10 hours on this exercise. Deep in the forest is a set of relics. Retrieve 1 and return to this position to pass the trial. The forest is Grimm infested, and extremely dangerous. You can die, so be careful." He let out a coy smile and said "You will be launched to random points on the forest, so I suggest you come up with a… landing strategy. Goodwitch?"

Glaz stepped back again, giving Goodwitch the spotlight. "Now, I'm sure you have heard the rumors of teams. Allow me to put those to rest. You will be formed into teams of 4, based on your performance here in this trial. However, you will also be assigned a partner." Shocked gasps suddenly burst from the teens. Glinda had to hide a slight smirk. "Your partner will be the first person you lock eyes with out in the field will be your partner for the next 2 years, as is tradition."

Chloe's heart went into overdrive. This was just too much! 2 years with a person she could hate? "No, I shouldn't think like that…" She thought, "Whoever I find will be great! I'm sure of it!" Now wasn't the time to worry about that now. She looked around the other huntsmen. Stark and Nero were already sharing looks. Odell looked at her hopefully. Was he in the same position as her?

"For now," Goodwitch continued, "prepare yourself and plan a landing strategy. Good luck to each of you." With that, she bowed, and stepped out of the way. Students readied weapons and positioned themselves; as Chloe drew Ironbark back, readying an iron bolt. One by one, each student was catapulted forwards, into the forest below.

Chloe breathed deeply. This was the final step. Now was last chance to prove why she should be here. She was in her element. The forests were her home, not the steel and glass of the Kingdoms. And she would prove everybody who said she couldn't be a huntsman wrong.

And with that, she was lifted through the skies, without a chance to turn back.


	8. Chapter 7: Firsthand Experience

The wind whipped her face as she glided through the air, cloak billowing behind her. Chloe twisted and grabbed the corners of the fabric, curled into a ball of coiled muscle. She instinctively spotted an opening in the trees, and pulled the cape tight. It acted like a parachute, bringing her speed to a less lethal level, and eventually bringing her softly to the ground.

Chloe let her cloak fall behind her, and took in her surroundings. Like Foreverfall, the Emerald Forest got its name from the distinctive evergreen trees it held, each with leaves in all shades of green. Chloe was reminded of home, and the Great Forest at its back. Her eyes got slightly misty as she shook away the thought. She needed to focus. She needed to find a partner. She pulled Ironbark close to her chest, and closed her eyes.

Chloe's semblance kicked in. She could see the heat signature of any person or Grimm if she could remember it's face or name. It didn't work on inanimate objects, but meant she could find anybody if given a face. It had a range, but if someone was within a city, she had to deal with interference from other sources. Her ability worked best in natural environments, with less to distract her. She focused on Odell, thinking of both his face and name. In the darkness, a flash of orange appeared, moving fast towards the center of the forest. "Odell wasn't wasting time", Chloe thought, "So I need to catch up!"

Running through the undergrowth, Chloe made good speed towards Odell. She had spent enough time in forests to know her way through the plant life around her quickly and effectively. She closed her eyes every so often to keep track of Odell, before rushing on to find him.

She had reached a small clearing, checking on Odell's position, when she suddenly had a sinking feeling. The wind had shifted, becoming stronger than before. It howled through the trees, growing stronger and stronger. Chloe struggled to keep her footing, dropping to one knee in resistance. Eventually, the wind died down once more, and Chloe could lift herself up out of the dirt. She got ready to move, but still felt off. Suddenly, she realized why.

The wind had stopped… but the howling hadn't.

Odell heard gunshots from deeper in the forest. The teachers clearly hadn't been lying about the Grimm here. He had already spotted claw marks and deep gouges in the trees he had passed. They marked territory, but even outside he wasn't safe.

Odell had walked for a couple of minutes when he realized he was lost. He spotted a particularly large tree and began climbing, using Cyfredol to pull himself higher when there were no branches. Reaching the canopy hadn't been easy; each branch was covered in small barbs that cut his skin where he gripped it. However, he had made it to the top, and his Aura had already begun the healing process. He sat against the trunk and transformed his trident. With the rifle sat comfortably into his shoulder, Odell began scanning the woods for movement.

Bar a few crows lifting off into flight, he saw nothing but the rustling of leaves. Satisfied he couldn't see anyone, Odell stood up on the thick branch, ready to make the dangerous climb back down. As he did so, an eruption of sound echoed behind him. He turned; gun ready, to see a cloud of crows fly up into the sky. Something big must have shaken them. More crows flew up, following a straight line. Something was running through the forest. Odell leapt from the tree, landing awkwardly in another canopy, trying to intercept the runner. Eventually he got ahead of the runner's path, and jumped to intercept it.

Odell had assumed the runner would be Grimm, given all the markings nearby. It hadn't quite crossed his mind it might be another Hunter. He collided with the boy, who was wearing silver plates over his shins and arms, with a breastplate to match. Underneath he wore leather combat gear, and on his back was a large war hammer, with a dragonhead etched into the side.

They rolled away from one another, regaining footing. They both turned to look at one another. The boy Odell had crashed into had a look of shock on his face. Odell expected anger at the least. The boy suddenly drew his hammer and faced the way he came.

"Get ready!" He yelled to Odell, his voice having an air of middle class to it. "They weren't far behind before you tackled me."

"Who were you running from?" Odell asked, as he drew Cyfredol. To answer his question, 2 huge black bears burst from the forest. The top of their heads and their forearms were covered in a thick white bone. Grimm. Ursa to be precise. Several tons of muscle and rage in one big dangerous package.

"Oh…" Odell mumbled, drawing Cyfredol close to his chest. He hadn't seen Grimm close up. They were bloody terrifying, but Odell knew he had to stand his ground. He dug his feet into the ground, tightening his leg muscles. "I take the one on the left?"

The hunter shrugged. "Just keep out my way." Odell was beginning to hate this guy more and more. Narcissistic criminals he could understand, but this guy? He was just an asshole. Both hunters leapt forward towards the Ursa, weapons raised. The Grimm shifted onto all fours and charged their prey.

Cyfredol sprang forward, hitting the beast's unarmored shoulder. The creature roared in pain, as Odell used his momentum to spring over the Ursa into safety. The stranger was more direct, landing blow after blow with his hammer, but only narrowly avoiding the Ursa's return blows. Odell shifted Cyfredol, and planted three shots into the Ursa's back. The bolts of his rifle span, drawing new rounds to fire as the beast turned and charged. Odell switched Cyfredol back to its trident form and stood ready. The beast raised a massive claw to strike, and Odell saw his opportunity. He stabbed deep into the bear's chest, staggering it, and pushed against its bulk. He started to gain purchase, forcing the mass back, and began to speed up. He fired the rifle, using the momentum to force the Ursa back.

He carried on firing round after round, beginning gaining ground. Eventually, the Grimm slammed into a tree, buckling the tree trunk with its bulk. Odell turned to see the stranger was using the hammer's mass to launch into the air. He span, as the weapon began spitting light out of the rear of the head. He spun faster and faster, eventually crashing into the Ursa's skull like a meteor. The Grimm howled in pain, before collapsing to the ground. The stranger lifted himself up as the Grimm faded into ash.

"That… Was…" He started. Odell figured he would say something like "My technique was flawless! You sucked! I'm a shithead!" Okay, maybe not the last part. The stranger bent over, hands on his thighs, and began laughing. "That was awesome! We kicked the shit out of some actual GRIMM! And you! Forcing a damn URSA back with just your gun! Aw man this is better than I could dream!" He pumped his fist in the air, cheering. "Sorry about before. I was a bit serious, I guess… I'm Lawrence Cartright. You are?"

"Harris," he said, shaking Lawrence's hand, "Odell Harris. We're partners now, I guess." They both smiled, Lawrence still laughing. "Yeah." He said, brushing back his silver hair, "Guess we are… To the relics?" Odell picked up Cyfredol, and simply said, "Lead the way." Odell quietly began thinking to himself, "Guess I'm stuck with this guy. Hope he knows what he's doing..."

The Grimm leapt from the shadows, forming a circle around Chloe. There must have been one whole pack acting in unison. Chloe stood her ground, readying Ironbark to fire. The Beowolf pack stood watching her, waiting for the chance to strike. Chloe grew impatient, and tried yelling them away, not quite wanting a fight.

Then they struck. They moved fast, but Chloe knew how they acted, and fired a bolt into the head of the closest Grimm. It dropped to the ground without a second thought, as she rolled away from the monsters. They turned to face her and ran, as Chloe pulled a second bolt into position. She took aim and pulled the trigger.

Chloe had a variety of bolts at her disposal, several of which were tipped with Dust crystals, but she always preferred the simple iron bolt. Iron bolts struck a target and did so with force. That was good enough for her. She had loaded a set of iron bolts to take on the coming tide. The bolt could break through a Grimm skull, but was fairly basic compared to the others she could use. She hadn't loaded Pryobolts, so she was surprised when after pulling the trigger, the Grimm she shot, and the two behind it, were vaporized in a huge explosion. Chloe just managed to shield her eyes from the explosion in time. The Grimm weren't so lucky, as blast after blast rained down from above. Chloe rushed away, trying to gain distance. Fire fell upon the Grimm, but they continued chasing after her.

Chloe was smart, and figured the explosives had to come from a Hunter, and two Hunters are always better than one. The Grimm were fast, but Chloe was on home ground in the forest, and could move faster. Eventually, she reached the source of the explosives, and spotted someone up in the trees shouldering a grenade launcher, still punching shells through the tree line. The Grimm weren't too far behind, so Chloe loaded a Pyrobolt (A bolt tipped with Fire Dust), and shot the first Grimm she saw.

The monster burst into flame, crumpling to the ground, before fading. It's pack clambered over the body to get into killing range. Chloe transformed Ironbark, swiftly gripping 2 axes, and charged headlong into the Grimm. The other Hunter had transformed their weapon and had leapt from the tree, wielding a long pole arm, with a curved sword blade on the other end. They cut right through the neck of the closest Grimm, beheading it. 6 Beowolves left. 3 each wouldn't be a problem for trained Hunters.

Chloe rushed forward, jumping up and raising her axe blades high. She nearly clipped the Grimm, but was knocked back by its huge claws. She twisted in the air, landing 2 footed against a tree trunk, and pushed away, throwing herself through the air. Axe held back, she slammed into the Wolf, bringing her axe down on the beast's head. It moaned slightly, before beginning to fade.

Chloe turned to see the Hunter over run. All five Grimm had surrounded them. They held their weapon out menacingly at the pack. Chloe had to give them an opening. She threw her last axe, which whirled through the air, striking one Grimm in the back. The Grimm howled, turning to face the new threat. The stranger took the opportunity and cut through the Grimm on their right, cleaving it in two down the center.

Chloe grabbed her other axe and charged, making as much noise as possible. The Grimm she had hit charged to meet her, roaring in anger. Chloe slid beneath it, cutting deep into its leg, before spinning onto her feet. She leapt up the creature's back, ripping the second axe from its back. Stepping from the Beowolf's skull, she spun in the air and brought both axe heads down on the monster's head.

She ripped the axes free and transformed them back into the crossbow form. She turned to the other hunter, weapon raised to face a threat. The hunter was landing a killing blow against the Grimm she was fighting, but hadn't seen the last Grimm leaping up for an attack behind her. Chloe quickly took aim with Ironbark, and pulled the trigger. The bolt whipped through the air, making a harsh whistling sound, before punching into the Grimm, pinning it to a tree behind it. The last Grimm fell to the stranger's blade, and the forest was silent once more.

Chloe slowly turned in a circle, scanning the trees for another attacker. Satisfied they wouldn't be ambushed, she dropped to her knees and took in a very deep breath. That had been exhausting, and far too close to failure. Chloe turned to face the stranger, who had stabbed the blade end of her weapon into the ground and was examining Chloe.

The stranger wore colorful wraps and cloths over their body, and had leather armor pieces on top, secured with thick straps. Their head wasn't visible, hidden beneath scarfs and more cloth. Old flying goggles that had clearly seen a lot of use covered their eyes. They hesitated, and then slowly began removing the cloth around their head. She was a girl, with long sandy blonde hair, and deep grey eyes. Jutting from her forehead was a pair of small antlers.

The girl slowly bowed, before clearing her throat. "Thank you for your help." She said. The girl had a slightly regal voice. That combined with the… odd... clothing gave her a very 'Princess of a distant land' vibe. Chloe liked her. "I saw you outnumbered, and thought I should help. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." She bowed again, but didn't come back up.

Chloe realized this was her cue. "Oh, its nothing! Just… warn me before you start raining fire next time!" She laughed. The other girl rose back up, but wasn't laughing. "Duly noted." She said, and then remained silent. Eventually, Chloe had to speak again. "So… We're partners now! Cool right?" She asked, trying to get a response out of the girl. She got met with a smile. It was a response at least. "Well… I am Chloe Forsen! What's your name?" The girl bowed again, "My name is Amitola Faux. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Forsen." They both began heading to the relics.

Chloe wasn't sure about Amitola. She clearly knew what she was doing, but wasn't at all talkative or anything. Chloe brushed away the thought. She had only just met her. She couldn't be that bad, surely?


End file.
